Fair Rose
by Sweet Selene
Summary: The power to rule the universe is inside one girl, Fair Rose. Vegeta would never let these powers get in the hands of Freezer would he? Even if it meant destroying Freezers wedding and getting himself in a heap of trouble!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters so plz don't sue me. Fair Rose belongs to me though. This is my first DBZ story so go easy on the reviews. If you want more chapters than write me k. Enjoy!  
  
This story is dedicated to Lorena one of my best friends and biggest DBZ fan I ever met. Thanx for helping me Lory, aka Vegetas and Kuramas girlfriend lol.  
  
It was quite on board, Vegeta looked around his room bored. "Great! What now am I going to do? That stupid Ginyu Force I don't know why Freezer thinks they are great fighters, when I, Prince Vegeta am the greatest fighter in the universe. Oh man why can't I train in the training chamber, I could use the training while Freezer is busy and doesn't need me. Oh well I guess I will meditate for a while. At least its some kind of training no one can stop me from doing."  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed trying to move the glass with water across the room towards him. The glass lifted in the air and slowly moved towards the bed. "Almost got it," thought Vegeta when all of a sudden someone came in and the glass fell to the floor spilling the water all over it. " Now what" yelled an angry Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Vegeta but Freezer wants a word with you now" said the man who entered and walked to the bed where Vegeta was getting up slowly from. " I don't need your help idiot I know where Freezer is." Vegeta shook off the grip of the mans hand on his arm and stormed to Freezers room.  
  
"Oh good Vegeta you're here. I want you to see something. Look out the window here at this beautiful planet. It's called Fair Rose." Freezers cold purple eyes didn't move from the window. "Yeah it is beautiful but why did you call me for. Don't tell me you just wanted to say that." Vegeta moved away from the window and to his surprise Freezer wasn't next to him anymore but now at the corner of the room looking for something in his treasure box.  
  
After a long pause at last Freezer spoke " I want you to destroy that planet. Here take this stone and use it to identify Fair Rose, which you would find in the planets golden palest. Now go" Freezer turned back to the window and Vegeta left without saying anything.  
  
The screams spread like a deadly disease throughout Fair Rose as Freezers men marched towards the palest killing every man, woman and child in front of them. Vegeta and two of Freezers good fighters got a head start and were already in the palest. " Search every room and get me the rose thing" Vegeta commended to the them. " Here take this thing to help you find it. Now go" he threw the stone to them that Freezer had given him. " Yes sir!" the men shouted and ran down the hall were the three big golden doors were located.  
  
Vegeta looked out the window and watched the beauty of Fair Rose fade under a pool of blood and dark smoke. " Pity, I wonder why Freezer wants to destroy this place" Vegeta moved away from the window and looked around him at the paintings on the walls.  
  
There was a monster painted on the wall killing the people of Fair Rose and than the next wall had a girl whose face wasn't clearly painted killing the monster with a light from her eyes. The third wall showed Fair Rose in a peaceful, happy and beautiful state with the girl above the planet looking over it. The last wall showed the girl dead in a crystal looking coffin and a man holding the stone that looked like the stone Freezer gave him. " He looks so familiar" Vegeta said to himself while still observing the last painting.  
  
"He looks like that old man Freezer killed two years ago when we were attacking Blue Dragon planet, since than Freezer started to become interested in this stupid place, than he dragged us millions of light years to destroy it what a waist of time and strength." The two men coming back interrupted his thoughts. 


	2. Meet Fair Rose

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Sir we got it, I think," said one of the men.  
  
" What do you mean by I think" Vegeta was mad and the men could see it so they hurried to explain what they had found.  
  
"Well sir the stone started to shine a red color when we entered this weird chamber. The floor was covered in red rose petals and the walls were covered in blood."  
  
" What blood! Well did you find Fair Rose in there?"  
  
The other man that was quite the whole time started speaking " that was not the only thing we found. The whole room was also filled with gold and jewels so we walked around to see which item the stone would most react to and it was none of them. When we walked deeper into the room we spotted a coffin and in it was a girl and her face was in a silver mask and because none of the jewels and gold was the Fair Rose we thought what the hell lets try the coffin but when we got closer to it the stone started shinning so much it blinded us. We waited for the light to fade and when it did we could see the body in the coffin floating."  
  
" So was it the damn Fair shit?"  
  
" Well we took the body. We think it's the Fair Rose" the man reviled the body that was covered in a red silk cloth, which he had been caring on his shoulder.  
  
" Good work now lets get out of here so that the army can finish up the planet." Vegeta and the two men ran out of the palest and into their ship.  
  
Back in head quarters Vegeta took the body and personally delivered it to Freezer.  
  
"Good job Vegeta. I enjoyed watching Fair Rose being destroyed by my army like I always enjoy watching another planet fall in front of me. So did you get me Fair Rose?"  
  
" Yes I got Fair Rose like you wanted me to."  
  
Freezers purple eyes started to twinkle in delight when he saw Vegeta drop the body on the floor, which still was wrapped in the red silk.  
  
" Beautiful, just beautiful, great job Vegeta you shall be rewarded for this. Hahahahahahaha at last I got you Fair Rose now your mine."  
  
Freezers floated towards the body in his chair. He stepped off the chair and knelt down next to the body. Slowly he unwrapped it and took the girl into his arms than carried her to his bed.  
  
"You will be free soon my love, and than I will be the most powerful man in the universe."  
  
Freezer took out a key and opened the mask that hid her face and dropped it on the floor while looking down at her revealed face.  
  
"Oh what beauty lies here before me full of power and might."  
  
The girl opened her bloody eyes and stared at Freezer, her long wavy black hair fell to her waist as she rose from the bed.  
  
" Where am I and who are you people" she spoke in a soft voice and looked around the room frightened of the monster beside her.  
  
"Good morning Fair Rose your long sleep is over because it is time for your wedding" Freezer moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My wedding to whom. Who are you?" she shook off Freezers hand from her shoulder and now looked at Vegeta " are you my future husband?"  
  
Vegeta still stood with a shocked expression on his face as the girl Freezer just brought back to life moved towards him.  
  
"No he is not your future husband I am. My name is Freezer, I am the most powerful man in the universe and I have chosen you for my bride. That is Vegeta one of my strongest fighters."  
  
She was shocked of the news and could only think of one thing, escape! She moved towards the only door, which Vegeta stood next to. Before Fair Rose could take a step outside Vegeta stopped her.  
  
" Please just let me be I do not wish to marry you. I just want my people and kingdom to be safe. Let me go home," the two men in the room ignored her plea.  
  
"Your not going anywhere and besides your planet and all its people were destroyed. This your new home so make your self comfortable darling or you could just die trying to escape me."  
  
Freezer was starting to become angry and she could sense it. Fair Rose stepped away from the door and looked down at the floor so Freezer wouldn't see the red tears from her bloody eyes run down her cheek.  
  
" Vegeta I want you to look after her. Don't let anyone else know about her and keep a good eye on my precious. Now go I need my rest. Good night my Fair beauty. One more thing Vegeta I trust you with her care but I warn you, I will kill you if you dare touch her." 


	3. Who are you?

Vegeta stepped out the room and walked down to his little cold room and right behind him was Fair Rose. He entered the room and went straight for his bed while Fair Rose closed the door.  
  
" My lord this is where you sleep and that ugly monster up there gets a big beautiful room." She walked around and looked at the dirty walls with no windows and the little table at the corner of the room.  
  
" Why don't you get your self another room if you don't like this one. I can't believe that I the prince of all the saiyans is now a babysitter for the living dead." Vegeta rolled over in his bed and shut his eyes.  
  
Fair Rose smiled at his remark and lay down next to him in his bed. "What are you doing woman?" Vegeta jumped out the bed.  
  
" I going to give myself to you my lord isn't that what you wanted when you awoke me? I am willing to give you the powers instead of that monster," she rose from the bed and looked at Vegeta who was staring at her with an angry expression.  
  
" Crazy woman! I am sleeping on the floor. I don't understand how this can be possible, you were practically dead when we found you and now you're here crawling into my bed." Vegeta mumbled while putting his pillow and blanket on the floor and laid down.  
  
"I wasn't dead I was put asleep by Darziw my guardian wizard."  
  
"Sleep? Ok start from the beginning because I am not following you," Vegeta was now facing her.  
  
" Well my mother was the queen of Esor, which switched to Fair Rose when I was born. My mother was married to a horrible man who loved to kill people and he owned a beast called "kitty" and believe me this thing was no cute cat. One day this stranger came to my home planet and fell in love with my mother. They had an affair and she got pregnant. My mother saw my father in secret. After I was born the king thought I was his daughter but I knew I wasn't. My mother would bring me to my real father and he would tell me about the history of where he came from and who he was. When I turned 14 the king found out about the affair and send "Kitty" out to destroy Fair Rose. I killed the monster with the magic powers that I received from my father and than killed the king but I was too late. While I was saving the people of Fair Rose, the king managed to kill both my parents. I became the princess and guardian of Fair Rose and kept it safe until Darziw put me to sleep." Vegeta could care less about her story but those powers of hers interested him.  
  
" I don't understand why did he put you to sleep?" Vegeta was now sitting up like a child listening to a bedtime story.  
  
" Darziw put me to sleep because of my powers. My father was a king of a planet called Eum. A guy named King Cold attacked his planet one day. Everyone was killed except my father. He traveled around the universe fearing one day King Cold might find him and when he came to Esor for food and rest he met my mother, he fell in love with her and decided to stay."  
  
" Tell me about those powers?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" Well, the king of Eum, my father was the only one with magic powerful enough to conquer the universe. But your not just born with that magic, the first person you mate with gets them too. When I turned 17, greedy men who wanted my powers began attacking Fair Rose. I was about to give myself up because they were a threat to the safety of my planet, but Darziw had the idea to put me to sleep and tell everyone I have killed myself. So I appointed a new leader for Fair Rose and agreed to the plan. Tell me how did Freezer find out about me?" Fair Rose asked and looked down from the bed to meet Vegetas dark eyes.  
  
" Freezer attacked a planet called Blue Dragon, I think that Darziw guy was one of the prisoners. One of Freezers man found a weird looking stone on Darziw and when they asked him about it he refused to answer. I overheard from the other man that Freezer became very interested on the hidden story behind the stone and somehow made Darziw tell it to him. That so called "wedding" is just a ceremony the old wizard told him he must perform in order to receive those powers. Believe me besides that Freezer would never marry a female if you know what I mean," Vegeta explained.  
  
" That monster I would never mate with him. I can't believe he killed my people and destroyed my planet. Now I don't have anything left anymore to live for." Fair Rose eyes burned with angry tears.  
  
Vegeta couldn't stand her crying so he felt that she would shut up if he somehow spoke to her. "I know how it feels to lose your home and family. I still remember when Freezer killed my parents and destroyed my planet."  
  
Wiping away her tears she looked up to see him staring back that's when she got her idea.  
  
" Thank you Vegeta, I think you have just solved my problem," Fair Rose stood with a mischievous smile.  
  
Vegeta looked puzzled, " Crazy woman!"  
  
A knock at the door made the two jerk out of their little conversation. One of Freezers man entered the room.  
  
" Miss Rose, Freezer send me to bring you to your new room. He said no future wife of his should sleep down here " said the soldier.  
  
" I would like to stay here if he doesn't mind," Fair Rose remarked back.  
  
" Its not really a choice miss. Now follow me." he moved to the side so Fair Rose could get out the room. Before they left the soldier turned to Vegeta and said, " Prince Vegeta, lord Freezer said Fair Rose is no longer your responsibility. He found someone else for the job. Have a pleasant night" the man stepped out and closed the door leaving a very angry Vegeta behind. 


	4. Promise

Vegeta tried to get some sleep but couldn't stop thinking about that crazy girls powers. He suddenly jumped up when he heard someone come into his room.  
  
" Who's there?" Vegeta asked in a demanding voice.  
  
" It's me Fair Rose," she said in a whisper.  
  
" What are you doing sneaking into my room? If they catch you in here we'll both be in a lot of trouble."  
  
" I don't care I just wanted to be with you. It's so lonely and scary in my room. I couldn't sleep and you're the only person I consider some what of a friend so I'll stay with you tonight," she moved towards the bed and was now face to face with Vegeta.  
  
" No, now leave!"  
  
" That wasn't question Vegeta it was a order," Fair Rose had a plan in mind which would keep that monster Freezer away from her powers.  
  
Vegeta debated if he should say yes to this crazy idea of her staying or obeying that a**whole Freezer, he ended up letting Fair Rose stay.  
  
" You can have the bed I will sleep on the floor," Vegeta took his pillow and was about to lie down.  
  
" I had something else on mind," Fair Rose let her black dress fall to the floor and had a very seductive smile on her face.  
  
(The love scene was so dumb I had to delete it if you want one than just create one you self cause I am out of freaking ideas)  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and reached out for Fair Rose but to his surprise she wasn't there anymore. He pulled himself up and realized she had left already. He picked up his own clothing to get dressed so he could go and find her.  
  
As Vegeta passed by Freezers room he over hears a conversation between Freezer and Zarbon.  
  
" So Lord Freezer what are you going to do with Miss Rose?" asked Zarbon.  
  
" I'm going to marry her like the old man said I should, and once we mate I will receive her ultimate powers. With those powers I will take over the universe, hahahahaha."  
  
"After you receive the power, what are you going to do to Miss Rose?"  
  
"I don't have any use for her afterwards so I am going to kill her. Now go and get the ceremony ready for tonight," ordered Freezer.  
  
Vegeta removed his ear from the door and stood there just staring at the door.  
  
'Oh how I wish I could go in there and blast him to another dimension but its not that easy. I have to go and find her before that freak gets his hands on that crazy woman,' thought Vegeta as he quickly walked away from Freezers door.  
  
He sniffed the air to try and get her scent and when he picked it up he quickly ran to the room it came from. Inside he found Fair Rose sitting on a chair staring out the window.  
  
"What's wrong you look upset?" Fair Rose stood up and walked up to him with a calm face.  
  
" Freezer wants to carry out the wedding tonight so he can get his filthy paws on those powers of yours. You must leave now," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.  
  
" Wait Vegeta stop," Fair Rose shouted out.  
  
" What now, we have to hurry we can't let Freezer catch you escaping," replied Vegeta sternly.  
  
" What's the point in running, I served my purpose," she shook his hand away.  
  
" Are you dumb or something I am helping you out here. If that fool gets to your powers than he'll take over the universe I had my eyes on for years. Also if I want to kill him in the future than I can't have him become so powerful now can I," Vegeta started running again pulling her behind him.  
  
When they entered Vegetas room, Fair Rose sat on the bed and Vegeta started to walk around.  
  
" How could you escape without Freezer catching you? Hhhhmmmmm, there must be a way?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
" There is," said Fair Rose in a shaky voice.  
  
" What?" asked Vegeta.  
  
" One of my powers is teleport but I don't know how to use it properly. It might not work," replied Fair Rose.  
  
" It wouldn't hurt us to try," Vegeta pulled her up from the bed.  
  
" Vegeta before I do this, promise me something,"  
  
" What," answered an impatient Vegeta.  
  
" If you do escape look for me, I have something important to tell you,"  
  
" Yes I promise."  
  
" SPECIOSUS VISCUS TELEPORT!" shouted Fair Rose out.  
  
Her body started to glow than it lifted in the air, there was a spark of light and she was gone.  
  
" Good bye forever woman," Vegeta grinned.  
  
Don't worry girls and boys it ain't over. Don't forget to review! 


	5. What do you want from my husband?

Vegeta let out another blast and this time it hit Trunks right in the back.  
  
" Dad that wasn't fair you cheated. I said 'let me get a drink' and you blast me while I had my back turned. Not fair." Trunks complained while rubbing his back.  
  
" Shut up brat. You know the enemy is never fair so you can't just say oh I am thirsty and get a drink. Now fight back or are you to scared to fight me again." Vegeta powered up again.  
  
" Get ready dad this time I am going to kick ass." Trunks ran toward Vegeta and threw a couple of punches but Vegeta dodged them all.  
  
Bulma was getting everything ready for the party. Everyone was coming and she wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
'Ok the food is set on the table, the house is cleaned, chairs and tables have been set, the music and DJ table is all set for DJ Krillin. Perfect we're ready and they should be arriving any minuet now,' thought Bulma.  
  
Just as her thought ended the doorbell rang. Bulma opened the door greeting the family Son, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshie, Piccolo, Hercule, and Majin Buu with a big smile and a welcome.  
  
" Hi Mrs. Briefs where is Bra?" asked Pan.  
  
" Oh upstairs dear," replied Bulma.  
  
" Let me guess Trunks is training with Vegeta again right?" asked Goten.  
  
" Yes like every other day," sighed Bulma.  
  
Krillin went straight to the DJ table and started to play his version of the " do you really want to hurt me " by Boy George. Yamcha and Master Roshie started to complain and pushed Krillin away from the table and put on "I like Big Booties and I can not lie" song. Everyone was having a good time when all of a sudden an explosion made them run out to find the gravity room in ruins.  
  
"VEGETA," yelled Bulma.  
  
" What is it now woman?" answered Vegeta as he and Trunks walked out from the smoke.  
  
" THAT WAS THE 30TH GRAVITY ROOM YOU RUINED THIS MONTH. I AM SICK OF FIXING IT YOU BIG MONKEY," Bulma shouted back.  
  
Vegeta wasn't listening to his angry wife complaining anymore but was staring at the sky instead.  
  
" VEGETA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME," Bulma yelled again.  
  
" Kakarott do you feel that?" asked Vegeta while staring in the direction from which they felt a strong power reading.  
  
" Yes, what do you think it could be?" Goku replied.  
  
" I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Vegeta as he lifted into the air and flew away. Right behind him followed Goku, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin.  
  
" VEGETA COME BACK I AM NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU, COME BACKKKKKK," Bulma screamed after him.  
  
The Z Team arrived at the spot where the strong ki was coming from. They spotted a crash site where the remains of what seemed to be a space ship all over the place. A few feet away from the crash they found the possessor of the strong ki. It was a girl and she was badly injured. Yamcha ran to her.  
  
"You guys, she is badly injured we need to get her some help," said Yamcha.  
  
" Lets bring her back to CC," said Goku.  
  
The Z Team flew back to CC with Yamcha carrying the girl. When they arrived they explained to Bulma and the other women what they found and that the girl needed medical attention.  
  
"We'll have to put her in one of the rejuvenation tanks," Bulma suggested.  
  
" Yea whatever just get her to speak so we could find out who she is and what she wants," replied Vegeta.  
  
A few hours later the girl awoke in a bed and to her surprise all the pain was gone. She stood up and looked around the room.  
  
' Where am I?' she thought.  
  
" Oh good your awake," said Bulma as she entered with a tray of food," I thought you would be hungry so I brought you something to eat. Can you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," answered the girl.  
  
"Great now tell me your name young lady," Bulma placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
"My name is Pixy. Where am I?"  
  
"Your on Earth Pixy. What happened to you?" Bulma smiled and now turned to be face to face with the girl, " Aahhhhhhh your eyes are bloody," Bulma screamed.  
  
"What?" Pixy replied confused.  
  
"Your eyes are not like any I've ever seen, THEIR RED LIKE BLOOD," Bulma screamed as she backed away from the bed.  
  
"I was born like that, my mother she had red eyes. Anyway, I need your help; I am looking for someone that is why I came here. My ship went out of control and I crashed," Pixy explained.  
  
" sure I would love to help, who are you looking for?" Bulma was again calm and walked back to the bed.  
  
"I am looking for a man named Vegeta," she replied.  
  
"WHAT? VEGETA?, THAT'S MY HUSBAND. WHAT DO WANT FROM MY VEGETA," Bulma shrieked.  
  
" Vegeta is my father." 


End file.
